Currently, as information communication technologies have been developed, network devices, such as base stations, have been installed to support data communication. Electronic devices transmit and receive data with other electronic devices through the network devices, thus making it possible for users to freely use the network devices anywhere.
In addition, electronic devices may transmit and receive data with other electronic devices using base stations, and may transmit and receive data with other electronic devices without using base stations. For example, electronic devices may transmit and receive data with other electronic devices using local area networks, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) network, a near field communication (NFC) network, and a ZigBee® network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.